captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Ryo Ishizaki/Techniques
This is the section about Ryo Ishizaki's techniques in the Captain Tsubasa series. Individual Play Ishizaki can perform some clean defenses for his team and do several overlaps and passes even as being a defense player, he's mostly known for blocking balls, even powerful ones, both with his body, most notably with his face and his Face Block technique, a feat for which he was recognized in most arcs during the series. His weaknesses is low shooting or doing most acrobatics but in terms of defense he can be very reasonable. On offense he initially relies on well-timed crosses from Tsubasa to perform diving headers. *'Dribble' *'Face Block': This is Ishizaki's trademark technique. As the name suggests, he uses his face to block the shot. It can only be pulled off because of his reckless spirit and lack of fear. **'Scramble Face Block' (With Jito) *'Face Header': He is able to do a header with his face in order to do a pass or attempt to throw the ball into the opponent's area. *'Face Trap': Ishizaki traps the ball with his own face, as a part of his Heel Lift technique, in order to successfully surpass his opponent and continue his dribble. *'Heel Lift': Since grade school, Ishizaki was trying to mimick Tsubasa's technique, trying several times to kick the ball up with his heel, sending it over the heads of his opponent, and slips past them while the ball is outside their field of vision. He was finally able to master this technique for the Madrid Olympics tournament. *'Sliding Tackle' Combination Play *'Demi Golden Combi': Ishizaki is able to do a combi play with Tsubasa as they both understand since Tsubasa became part of the Nankatsu boys' football club. It is called "demi" since Ishizaki's ability is half of Tsubasa's. In the match against Chinese Taipei, Ishizaki was the only one to be able to intercept Tsubasa's green-cut pass despite his injuries prior to the game. Passing Play *'Face Pass' * Overhead Pass: In the match against Toho Academy, Ishizaki manage to do an overhead pass after the ball was blocked by Hyuga who got the upperhand and then pass it back to Tsubasa who scored with a Drive Shoot against Wakashimazu. Games Exclusive *'Drive Shot?': An imperfect version of the Drive Shot, made in a quick desperate attempt to score. *'Golden Trio?' (with Tsubasa and Misaki), this is the name given by Ishizaki, exclusive for Tatakae Dream Team. Indeed, Ishizaki does participate but he ends his contribution in a comic way by intercepting the Tsubasa-Misaki Golden Combi to enter alone to the PK area. That said, it was used in the anime against Meiwa FC in the final when Ishizaki sent a high pass that missed both Misaki and Hyuga, but it is a decoy for Tsubasa to attempt an overhead kick of his own, helping him score since Wakashimazu leaned the wrong way to react to Misaki's supposed shot. * Monkey Buster'A shot also known as "Monkey Shot" in some translations, and "Tiro Banana" in the Latin American MOD version, which was widely spread on gameplays.: In the tecmo series, he does a long shot with the illusion image of monkeys and bananas and shots for scoring goals as alternative to Tsubasa or other stronger players for Sao Paulo (Tecmo). *'Monkey Tackle (Captain Tsubasa 4 & 5) *'New Face Block' (Tatakae Dream Team) *'Unexpected Ambush' (Gekito no Kiseki) Videos Face Block and Drive Shot? Captain Tsubasa Dream Team - Ryo Ishizaki Full Skill Notes Category:List of techniques